


Bonding of Friends and Family

by ElezenDragoonFin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Older Ignis Scientia, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Ignis Scientia, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElezenDragoonFin/pseuds/ElezenDragoonFin
Summary: In which the Chocobros have kids whom explore the world of Eos while forming bonds amongst themselves and with their parents.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia & Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	Bonding of Friends and Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“With all due respect, my king, why must I be the one to accompany Prince Nyxis on his journey? Wouldn’t one of my older siblings be better suited?” she spoke quietly, her voice even. She kept a calm and composed demeanor, a little something she had been taught, mimicked and learned from her father. “By no means am I suited to be his adviser, sir. I am a Glaive, trained and duty bound to protect you.”

Noctis gives her an equally leveled look, reciprocating the calm composure she showed. He knew the all too familiar look plastered across young Dahlia’s face, a little something she and her father shared. Ignis had always did the best he could in parenting his children, especially considering his disability. Admittedly, Iggy did have a harder time with Dahlia, the youngest out of four. She resembled her father remarkably well, both in personality and for the most part in looks. Sadly, she was the sickest and the weakest out of all four of his children, needing his constant attention.

Yet, Dahlia had a remarkable thirst to prove herself and through her sheer force of will and determination, she had become his best assassin. Her efficiency and learned skills from Ignis combined with her skills in blending into her environment and natural talent in magic and magic-less combat gave her an advantage and the best chances of survival on her assassin missions. However, at Iggy’s rather insistent request, Noctis chose her to accompany his son on his journey. Nyxis needed her protection and guidance more than he needed her to protect him from the shadows on the off chance Gladio and Prompto failed. After all she has the training of the Kingsglaive, something her older siblings severely lacked.

Noctis thought for a second longer before responding, “I chose you over your siblings for a multitude of reasons, Miss Scientia. You have certain qualities and skills that your older siblings lack, but will be beneficial to the survival of my son. At the present moment, I am not at liberty to speak of the other reason behind this, Miss Scientia, but bear in mind that you will know when the time is right. Therefore, I am ordering you to protect the future king for the future of your kingdom.”

Wanting nothing more than to remain at home and simply enjoy being alone to rest for a little bit after having just returned from a mission, Dahlia instead placed a hand over her heart and bent into a bow. “As you wish, my king,” she whispered in the same quiet, calm voice. Not sparing a glance at Noctis, she spun on her heel and marched out, throwing the doors open just wide enough for her to stroll out head held high, taking note of King Noctis’ personal Crownsguard hovering nearby.

Dahlia approached them cautiously, pausing momentarily next to her father, knowing he can hear her despite being blind. The other two strode past to tend to King Noctis, giving them some privacy. She bowed her head respectfully, waiting patiently for him, hearing the doors she had just exited close shut. She and her father had always been very close. He had always been a driving force in her life, making sure she lived through her childhood sickness to adulthood. She loved him dearly and vice versa. A shuffling of clothing and movement caught her eye, bringing her out of her musings, as her father stepped closer to her. Subduing a flinch, she calmed herself knowing that it is only her beloved father not a target she must eliminate.

“Dahlia, look at me,” he finally spoke, his gloved hand having reached out to her, fingers gently coaxing her to look at him. In a rare show of affection, he lightly caressed her face before lovingly cupping her face in both hands. Almost forgetting to continue, he resumed, “Be brave, sweetheart. I understand that you are hesitant to leave. However, it is for the best. You deserve to live a carefree life, even for a short while. Just know that I love you and support you in this.”

Tears welled up around Dahlia’s eyes, touched by his words and feeling an odd sense of happiness at finally hearing the one phrase she has wanted to hear all her life. Dahlia wiggled her face out of his hands, rushing forward to bury her face into his chest, earning a soft grunt from him. She felt his strong arms wrap around her after recovering from a brief moment of shock from her sudden hug, pulling her closer into a tight hug. She rubbed her face against his earthy, Ebony infused scented shirt, relishing in the warm embrace of her father.

“I love you very much, daddy,” came a muffled response from Dahlia.

“I love you too, my precious flower,” he replied lovingly, giving her a tight squeeze before releasing her from his embrace to stroke her tear stained face, wiping away the remaining tears. He continued softly, “As much as I hate to cut our hug quite short, you still need to pack as swiftly as you can. Your presence is required back here in a few short hours for your departure. Am I clear?”

“Yes, father,”

“Good. Oh and one more thing. I will be there to see you off with the intention to approach you right before you leave. I need to give you an important gift before you depart to help you on your journey, okay?”

“Yes, father,”

“Good, now go!” Ignis commanded, giving Dahlia a gentle nudge towards the exit. “Be my brave little Kingsglaive,” he mumbled under his breath as he ‘watched’ her scurry out of the Citadel to pack.

Not long afterwards, Dahlia had arrived at her small apartment. Quickly and efficiently, she went about refilling her bag with freshly laundered clothes and some bare necessities she will need for the trip, snatching up all her spare daggers from their various hiding spots across her apartment and strapping them to various hidden locations across her body as she went. She had learned early on in her rather short career as a Kingsglaive to pack lightly, only taking the bare essentials.

Apparently, that mentality had transferred itself to how she furnished her apartment. She really hadn’t felt the need to make it feel more cozy. Dahlia liked simple and barely furnished feeling. Plus, in the long run, the more open space helped her father maneuver around her apartment more efficiently. Admittedly, he learned the layout very quickly due to how frequently he visits to make sure she’s okay or she desperately needed his comfort. Dahlia stole one last glace over her barely furnished apartment for what most likely will be the last time before turning on her heels and leaving her apartment.

Dahlia arrived at the Citadel in record time, having shown up with a mere twenty minutes prior to them leaving. Normally, she would have impeccable timing, showing up hours in advance to prepare or just in the nick of time to assist her fellow Kingsglaive. However, this was a surprise to her, an assignment that she had been caught unawares and totally unprepared for. She hadn’t accounted for this in her plans of living a normal life as a Kingsglaive. Yet, here she was, assisting the Crowned Prince, his personal bodyguard Antonio Amicita and the Prince’s best friend Cypress Argentum in packing the Mini Regalia with the essential camping stuff and their personal bags.

Dahlia heard the footsteps from behind them before the rest. Her hands hovered over her primary set of dual blades she always physically carried on her as she turned to face whoever was approaching them, taking a defensive stance. She eyed the approaching forms of King Noctis, Gladiolus Amicita, Prompto Argentum and her father. Some say she’s overly cautious, but it has definitely saved her many times. One cannot hope to survive without some degree of caution, something she hopes to at least teach these soft Crownsguard and the Prince on their trip.

“Be at ease, Dahlia, for you have yet to officially leave the city,” King Noctis stated calmly, hands moving in a calming motion in an attempt to ease her worries, drawing the attention of her fellow comrades.

“As you wish, my King,” came the soft reply from Dahlia, only relaxing her tense, defensive stance ever so slightly.

“We came to wish you all the best of luck on your journey. Enjoy yourselves out there. Explore the world around you. Please take the time to learn from your mistakes, learn everything you can and gain new experiences and memories along the way. And please do try to be careful out there. It is a dangerous world out there as one of you already knows. Take her advice and be careful, but have fun,” King Noctis said, giving each one of them a pointed look.

“Will do,” came a chorus of replies.

With a nod of approval from each parent, the quartet turned their attention back to the Mini Regalia. Dahlia stood back a bit to watch the other three faun over the car with their respective parent, guarding them so to speak. Her father took the opportunity to approach her then, rather carefully in an attempt to not startle her, drawing her attention away from the others. She eyed him as he approached, a little unsure as to what he meant to give a few hours earlier. Something about giving her a parting gift?

“Dahlia,” her father spoke.

“Yes, father? You have something to give to me, yes?” she replied, a questioning tone in her voice, turning her body towards the blind man and giving him most of her attention. She still kept an ear open, listening for any sign of danger or the signal for them to leave, a habit her father and her training in the Kingsglaive have taught her over the years.

“Take these daggers with you,” he said, offering her his daggers. “They mean a lot to me as they have served me well in my travels years ago. I want you to have them. Please use them. It means a lot more to me knowing that you’ll have them to keep you safe.”

“Are you sure, father? Aren’t these your favorite pair of blades?” she asked, surprise in her voice, as she took the lightweight daggers from her father’s outstretched hands. He had just given her his best pair of daggers, his favorite pair that he always carried with him. He had used these daggers since his trip with the King, Gladio, and Prompto all those years ago.

“Yes, I insist you take them. It would be more useful in your hands than in mine,” her father responded, before giving a sad, dejected sigh, “And it’ll give my mind a sense of peace even with the knowledge of your.. past missions. So please, take them with you.”

“As you wish, father, thank you,” she whispered, grasping her new daggers happily. Pride welling inside her knowing that her father had entrusted his favorite pair of daggers to her instead of her older siblings. To her it is a sign of the faith and trust he has in her. Also signaling his high regards and respect of her. In that moment, she determined that she would cherish and use these daggers to the best of her abilities. They hold a special meaning to her now. She almost wanted to give him a hug, but refrained from doing so as to not embarrass them both.

“It is my pleasure, my child. Please be careful out there, okay?’ he whispered, reaching out to give her shoulder a loving squeeze.

“I will father, I will,” she mumbled, knowing that he could hear her quiet voice.

“Hey! Specs Junior! It’s time to go!” Prince Nyxis called to her, waving her over to the car.

“Go. Have fun, take care, and make me proud,” her father said, giving her shoulder one last gentle, reassuring squeeze.

“I will, father,” she spoke confidently, hope rising in her chest as her father gave her a gentle nudge towards the car. She fastened her father’s daggers to her waist, re-fastening her dual blades in their new hiding spot attached to her thighs.

Dahlia clamored into the car, taking the driver’s seat. The group had determined that since she had the most experience outside the walls of Insomnia, she would be the one driving them. She turned her head and bid their parents farewell before starting the car and driving away from the Citadel and out of the city towards the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks all for reading! Feel free to give a kudos and leave a comment!


End file.
